pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Paul teh Bone Fiend
Welcome to PvXwiki Paul teh bone fiend! =D --Sorrow 17:21, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :plz lemme alone D: Gregory died sig I finished it. Diamondes please.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 17:55, 26 September 2008 (EDT) Hello. Please sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~). Furthermore, your build violates PvX:NAME, must not give any credit (as per PvX:OWN) and try to follow PvX:WGB. In case you want to keep its name, I would recommend you to move the build under your userspace. Otherwise, choose a better name before I do so. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:06, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :Also, do not vandalize. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:00, 26 September 2008 (EDT) I herd u wanted a new sig Paul [[User talk:Paul teh Bone Fiend|'teh Bone Fiend']] I know, i suck at making sigs. Ups i fail at signing too. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 15:56, 27 September 2008 (EDT) - ƿɑuɭƴƿoo ɱçᶀonɘƒıɘnᶁıⱪɘnʂ 20:55, 25 September 2008 (EDT) No i win. 4 diamonds please.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 22:53, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :Remind me why the redirects are to your userpage. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 23:22, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::and there are 3 code boxes in that sig. (LVPoW) 23:25, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::Soz! I'm not very healthy at the moment. I have to be in bed most of the time and I have a desktop D: If someone can do the sig thing for me my usename ofc is paul teh bone fiend and my password is ppwr'cvfm tyvm. and crossfire I'll be on gw in a sec if you want diamonds idk If i still gots them though D: Paul teh Bone Fiend 20:22, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Lol my name is paul :) I hope i get better. Im going to go sleep myself now.Paul teh Bone Fiend 20:33, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :::::SOK PUPPITRY!!- ƿɑuɭƴƿoo ɱçᶀonɘƒıɘnᶁıⱪɘnʂ 20:35, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::SELF CONFLICT-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 20:36, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Doesnt this violate some PvX policy or is it like rape on a willing victim? I is 19pxEnter my contests! 21:05, 28 September 2008 (EDT) If someone can do the sig thing for me my usename ofc is paul teh bone fiend and my password is ppwr'cvfm tyvm. and crossfire I'll be on gw in a sec if you want diamonds idk If i still gots them though D: Yup violates every policy.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 21:47, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :damn, he stole my password. (LVPoW) 22:42, 28 September 2008 (EDT) Hello Bluerask. How long has it been since your last sock was banned. inb4 prove it. That comment you made about the forum kind of sealed it ;p.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 00:32, 29 September 2008 (EDT) Pic roflecopters were di you get it from? It is amazing! --[[User:Sorrow|'Sorrow']]Mc[[User_Talk:Sorrow|'Sorrowmancer']] 18:16, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :Jesus handed it to me after he told me the bible was a lie. - ƿɑuɭƴƿoo ɱçᶀonɘƒıɘnᶁıⱪɘnʂ 22:56, 29 September 2008 (EDT) if ur not watching shadowsin's talk he live in indiana. ups. not too hard to tell, if you her the epic lulz about him and big. also, i have ur address kthx. also, your proxy is pretty fail at ip routing. WTB a new one before it accidentally gets you flooded. ツ cedave 00:52, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :Wat. I don't use proxies o.O. Tbh proxies are too slow and its just a hassle. Please post my address =) I want everyone to know where I live <3 - ƿɑuɭƴƿoo ɱçᶀonɘƒıɘnᶁıⱪɘnʂ 02:39, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::ur bad. and i'll post it in a bit k. for now: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ツ cedave 03:40, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::If I'm right, you're a SoCal boy. ups. ツ cedave 03:52, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::ups. ur not SoCal. ur ivy league. /sigh daddy's got too much money eh? ツ cedave 04:25, 30 September 2008 (EDT)